


The Father of your Child

by Lilith von Beilschmidt (LilithK)



Series: Lynnae Cousland [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/Lilith%20von%20Beilschmidt
Summary: There is much about being a Grey Warden they never say. It is more than just devoting your life to killing the darkspawn, it's also renouncing to your life, everything you used to be, the future you planned...Sometimes, Lynnae thinks about it. And breaks a little.A short story about the pain of having things taken from you, even the ones you always feared of.
Relationships: Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland & Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Warden, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Lynnae Cousland [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529885
Kudos: 10





	The Father of your Child

* * *

Being born a noblewoman is not a path of roses: many see you as a tool to gain power, as a pretty face to court, as a trophy wife to brag about, as a womb to have their heir in. Lynnae fought all her life against that conceptions in order to become a warrior, brave, honourable and respected, and she grew into one, indeed. At a cost she wouldn’t have wanted to pay, but she did anyway. And she never dreamt of having a child of her own, she always _feared_ becoming pregnant and having to give up on her dreams in order to become a mother. But then, the Taint in her made her barren and instead of feeling glad, she felt a hole. A whole that became even bigger when she met Kieran and she saw so much of Alistair in him. And she wondered how would had it been, a quiet and simple life at his side, with a child that would have been a little of him and a little of her. And it hurts like a thousand needles in her stomach the thousand scenarios of a life that she gave up in because of The Blight.

Nathaniel’s hands wrapped in hers and he pressed, a reminder that he was there, that he would always be. Nathaniel, the man she was betrothed to since birth, the one she always resented for being so cruel to her for no apparent reason, the same who grew to became her soldier, her second-in-command, her confidant, her loved one. 

“Sometimes,” he said, “I think of the life we were to have together. I think of how would it be to just get to fall in love with you more each day, far away from all these darkspawn, all these death and madness. Now I know how much all of that is actually worth, how lucky would I have been, having a woman as you as my wife. You know... I would have loved to be the father of your child. I would have loved to start a family with you, Lynnae”

She sobbed and curled his fingers to press on his, letting her head down and her tears just flow.

“How I would have loved that too...”


End file.
